Revenge Is Just A Sweet Thing
by FreedomMaster
Summary: Vanellope is tired of all the bullying she has experienced for many years. She will fight back at any cost to defend herself from the violence the racers have bestowed upon her. Rated T for Violence, and Language. And I don't own WIR, or it's characters.


**(This is my first story about Vanellope getting revenge. I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed making this first chapter. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope was in her diet cola mountain home as she was making sharp weapons. "This should be a perfect revenge motive for those ungrateful, most savage, atrocious, brutal barbaric racers in all of sugar rush. But I will get them back for what they done to me" Vanellope angrily said as she was sharpening more blades.

After sharpening many knifes out of candy kanes, she started working on her candy guns. "This should be a perfect method of killing those racers, but most of all, killing Taffyta mostly" Vanellope laughed while placing the candy bullets in his her gun pouch.

Over the past few months of the bullying that has been happening to Vanellope, she was training even harder by running around sugar rush, doing pushups, situps, pullups, any exercise she could think of to make her stronger than the other racers.

She was stronger than anything, even stronger to out run king candy's police force known as CLAW. But she knew that she was going to be successful at murdering the racers.

Vanellope was out for a run with her candy bowie knife until she heard something from behind. "Taffyta I know that your chasing me with your kart, and you're not going to run me over this time" Vanellope says while running. "Yes, I'm going to run you over you worthless glitch" Taffyta said while laughing in anger.

"Oh no you are not" Vanellope said while running even faster, then she did a high jump in the air as she landed on the front of Taffyta's pink lightning. "Hey what are you doing, get your glitchy feet off of my kart" Taffyta said as she tried hitting Vanellope on her feet, but missed as Vanellope was jumping back and forth on her kart while avoiding the hits.

"You're not going to hurt me by a long shot Muttonfudge" Vanellope said as she took out the sharp candy bowie knife. "What are you doing" Taffyta said while afraid. "Oh me, I'm going to kill you" Vanellope said as she stabbed the bowie knife in Taffyta's neck.

"Mod, the pain" Taffyta said as she stopped her kart. Vanellope then pulled Taffyta out as she was holding her neck in pain while blood was coming out. "This is what you get for making my life a nightmare" Vanellope said as she stabbed the bowie knife in Taffyta's stomach.

"Vanellope, please. This isn't like you to be doing this" Taffyta cried in pain. "No Taffyta, you are wrong" Vanellope angrily said as she stabbed the bowie knife in Taffyta's leg. "Someone is going to die today" Vanellope said as she pulled out her candy gun from her pouch.

She then place the gun on Taffyta's head. "Oh and Taffyta remind yourself when you regenerate to tell all the racers what I've done to you" Vanellope said as she touched the trigger. "Vanellope I beg of you, for Mod's sake, please don't do this" Taffyta said while feeling the pain from her wounds as she started to cry harder.

"No Taffyta, I will not stop" Vanellope said as she pulled the trigger on the candy gun and shot Taffyta on the head. "Revenge is sweeter than you think Taffyta, and now you are dead. You won't regenerate till morning" Vanellope said as she picked up her candy bowie knife and went into Taffyta's pink lightning.

"Oh and I'm taking your pink lightning, it rightfully belongs to me, but now look at you. You're dead, you shit, son of a bitch" Vanellope said as she got out of the kart fast and shot Taffyta's dead body five times, then Taffyta's body disappeared into pink pixels.

"No witness" Vanellope said as she placed her candy gun in her pouch. Then she heard someone come out from the bushes. Vanellope then shot her gun as a person came out from the bushes struggling in pain. "Why" Candlehead weakly said as she fell to the floor while gasping for air, and feeling the pain in her chest. "Let me save you the pain and relief" Vanellope said as she shot Candlehead on the head.

"Now you're dead Candles" Vanellope said while angrier then ever. "You're dead" she said while shooting her five times on her body, then she disappeard into pixels. "Again, no witnesses" Vanellope said as she went into Taffyta's pink lightning and drove off.

She was in her diet cola mountain home as she parked the pink lightning next to her bed. "This trophy is mine" Vanellope said as she sat on her bed looking at her weapons.

"Now I have sharp candy bow arrows, candy throwing knifes, and my guns. They will all pay for what they done, and Taffyta will pay again. By morning she will die again" Vanellope said while angry. "THEY WILL PAY" Vanellope said as she looked up at the mints that were at the ceiling of diet cola mountain.

Vanellope then got up from her sponge cake bed and started doing more excercises. "Come on Vanellope. Be strong" Vanellope said with confidence as she started climbing diet cola mountain. She got to the top and she jumped from the mints as she landed on her feet on her sponge cake bed, then she did a front flip and landed safely on the brown sugar ground.

"Now that was a good jump" Vanellope said as she started doing pullups on the candy kane branch she made, after doing at least 50 pullups, she started doing her pushups. "Come of Vanellope, you have to get stronger" Vanellope said while doing her pushups at a very fast pace.

After she done at least 100 pushups, she started running around diet cola mountain. She ran at least 20 miles around her diet cola mountain home in 1 hour as she started doing her situps. "Come on Vanellope, you can do it. No pain no game" she said as she started doing many situps at a fast pace.

After she got done excercising, she grabbed one of her throwing knifes and threw them at a punctured picture of Taffyta. "Perfect shot" she said as she took the throwing knife out of the head of Taffyta's picture. "My training is done for one day, time to get rest" Vanellope said as she started yawning.

She then fell asleep on her sponge cake bed. "Revenge is sweet" she whispered as she was sleeping.

* * *

**(Hope you liked the first chapter, and please give me a review to tell me what you think.)**


End file.
